Bloody Roar 6 (Wazzupguys)
Bloody Roar 6 is the ninth installment in the Bloody Roar series. Modes Arcade Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. the 1st 6 stages are against random opponents, the 7th is against the chosen character's rival, the 8th is against Yuji and the 9th is against Copycat. Score Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. the 1st 7 stages are against random opponents and the 8th is against Cronos. Time Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages that the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. the 1st 7 stages are against random opponents and the 8th is against Mana. Survival Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 35 stages in which the player fights every character in the game. the 1st 34 stages are against random opponents and the 35th is against Sergei. Score Survival Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 35 stages in which the player fights every character in the game while getting the highest score possible. the 1st 34 stages are against random opponents and the 35th is against Jyashinsai. Time Survival Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 35 stages in which the player fights every character in the game under the shortest time possible. the 1st 34 stages are against random opponents and the 35th is against Zorr. Story Mode Career Mode Online Mode Versus Mode the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. Training Mode Customzation Mode Gallery Mode Vault Mode Options Mode Gameplay The gameplay is the same as Bloody Roar 5 and Revelations/Ultimate. Plot The game takes place in 2017, 20 years after Bloody Roar 1(1997) and 3 years after Bloody Roar 5(2014). Characters Expansion Pack Characters Stages Cheats *Unlock Cronos - Beat Score Attack Mode. *Unlock Mana - Beat Time Attack Mode. *Unlock Sergei - Beat Survival Mode. *Unlock Yuji - First unlock Cronos, Mana and Sergei, then beat Arcade Mode. *Unlock Zorr - First unlock Yuji, then beat Time Survival Mode. *Unlock Jyashinsai - First unlock Zorr, then beat Score Survival Mode. Reception and Reactions *'By The Majority of the Fans': The game met with critical acclaim by the majority of the fans. *'By The Minority of the Fans': The game met with severe backlash by the minority of the fans. *'By Critics': The game met with critical acclaim by critics. Trivia *Bloody Roar 5, Revelations/Ultimate, Crisis and 6 take place in timeline 1 where a Zoanthrope extremist corporation(Pure) inflicts a disaster prior to the human resistance, the Beastorizer series takes place in timeline 2 where the human resistance inflicts a disaster prior to a Zoanthrope extremist corporation(Z.R.O/Neo-Tylon). Category:Bloody Roar Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Steam Games Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:Konami Category:Activision Category:Activision Games Category:2017 video games Category:Video games set in 2017